An image processing device provided with plural pieces of hardware including at least one of an image forming unit and an image reading unit is known. Plural service programs for controlling the plural pieces of hardware and plural application programs for realizing plural different functions such as a copying function and a printing function by operating the hardware via the service programs are stored in a storage unit of the image processing device.
In general, development of an application program for the image processing device is often carried out in a terminal device such as a personal computer, not in the image processing device. However, the terminal device does not include hardware such as the image forming unit or the image reading unit. Accordingly, even when the developed application program is executed in the terminal device, it is not possible to confirm whether the hardware operates normally. In the related art, the application program developed in the terminal device is incorporated into the image processing device to cause the image processing device to execute the application program, so that it was checked whether the hardware operates normally.